ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru Hitachiin is the older twin and the "seme" of the relationship. He is in class 1A with his younger twin brother Kaoru. Hikaru is considered the leader twin and is very bad at controlling his feelings, very unlike Kaoru. Character Hikaru Hitachiin is one of the Host club members in the Ouran High School Host Club series. He and his twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, are introduced when Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon the host club. Hikaru is in class 1A along with his brother and Haruhi, making him (and his brother) major rivals for Haruhi's time. The customers at the host club that request Hikaru and Kaoru appear to like the "brotherly love" that they pretend to have. Also a common game to be played at the host club is the "Which one is Hikaru?" game. And only Haruhi has been able to distinct them apart in Ouran. Appearance Hikaru's uniform is a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe (the typical Ouran uniform). He has short, auburn, and somewhat messy hair (in the anime it's red/orange and quite spiky), though he dyed his hair dark ash (in chapter 53 of the manga) to make it easier to tell the difference between him and his twin brother, Kaoru. He has dyed it pink before, as well (and blue next to confuse the Host Club customers). Hikaru parts his hair to the left, so it looks like the mirror image of the person facing him (Kaoru's hair is the oppisite, his hair isto the right), and although they mention that they switch parts every day, the parting is consistent unless they are purposely trying to confuse people (which has definitely happened before). He has topaz eyes, making him look somewhat like a devil, which is fitting since he is the "little devil" type of host, together with Kaoru. His face is thin and he has pale skin. Personality Both Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and playful, but Hikaru is the more boisterous one, as well as being selfish, stubborn, and immature. Even when separated from Kaoru, he acts basically the same Haruhi states this in the show, though because he no longer has his brother to occupy him, he can become rather destructive. Hikaru is rather childish, and doesn't know how to interact with other people besides his brother since they both spent so long shutting out the rest of the world. History Hikaru and Kaoru were born as twins(of course) and spent all of their time together, only recently learning to open up and become friends with other people. Their mother is a wealthy fashion designer, whom both of them seem to take after in appearance, and have grown up to be much like her in personality and fashion skills as well. Their father on the other hand manages a computer software company and doesn't seem to resemble them at all. Mr. Hitachiin is refered to as a "ghost" because he is often not noticed and doesn't interact much with his sons and he is also very quiet. As a child Hikaru grew up never being apart from his brother and they both became very codependent on each other. All through grade school he and his brother refused to accept anyone into their "world" if they couldn't tell the two twins apart as it upset them that no one could honestly do so. They kept to themselves until Tamaki asked them to help him create the host club, though at first they refused, but eventually joined after Tamaki tried relentlessly to tell the two apart. Hikaru is now friends with everyone in the club, and is very protective of them. He seems to be easily upset by being reminded of his somewhat secluded childhood (other than being with his brother) and throws his emotions at people insensitively, since he is so used to being with just his brother. Like in the episode Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's first date he gets slapped by Haruhi, when being rude to her old friend, and he yells at her leading to him running to his room and Kaoru following him to see if he was alright. Later, in Chapter 50, Hikaru gets mad because all Haruhi would talk about was Tamaki, and how she wished he could go back to France to see his mother, and storms off, shortly followed by Kaoru. After expressing his frustration to his brother, and asking why he felt this way, Kaoru smiles and says, "Hikaru, it's because you love Haruhi. You love Haruhi, as a woman. Isn't that why you feel jealous of Tamaki?" Hikaru just looks at him, dumbly. Family Hikaru has a younger identical twin named Kaoru. A game the twins usually play with their customers consists of them using identical caps to hide their hair (since their hairstyle reveal which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru) and "shuffling" before then asking the customers, "Which one of us is Hikaru?". In episode five, it is revealed that fighting or arguing works just as well, as when ever the two start arguing their clients squeal with delight. His mother is a famous fashion designer with her own company. Both twins seem to take after her in many ways, including their fashion skills, their appearance and their personality (although they jokingly said once that they fear for their future since they're shy like their father). She also has the tendency of confusing them, at first they minded that but later on they let her call them whatever she wanted knowing that no matter how many times they told her who was who she would never recognize them. In the manga it was revealed she does recognize them but keeps pretending that she doesn't as her own personal game. His father runs a computer software company. He seems to be more down-to-earth than his wife and children and is often hidden in the shadows, being completely invisible to everyone else around him, even his own family; apparently the same happens with his father-in-law who is always hidden in the shadows near his wife but never seen. Haruhi even mistook him for Mrs. Hitachiin's escort. He is one of the few people who can tell which twin is which even with them having their back to him. He gives advice to his children when he sees it necessary and it shows he cares about the twins feelings more than he lets on. His grandmother is also a designer but she works on flower designs to the point of her own hair-do being full of flowers in an elegant and quite curious design, reason for Hikaru and Kaoru making fun of her sometimes.It is later revealed the twins had created that hairstyle as a prank when they were only two years old. As kids they also tried to make their own design, drawing a flower design of their own which their grandmother said she would use it as toilet paper (her rudeness causing the twins to think of her as a witch who doesn't know how to be nice to people), nowadays -11 years later- she still keeps the drawing with her and watching an amazing real flower design made by the twins she says they are very talented. She also drives around in a motorcycle. After Ouran ends, Bisco says that the twins' mother has another child, a girl named A-Geha. Quotes *(With Kaoru) MASS PRODUCTION! MASS PRODUCTION! *(With and at Kaoru) YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! *(To Kaoru) "Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." *(To Tamaki) "I'M TURNING THIS CAKE INTO A BOMB!" *(To Kaoru) "Kaoru, you know... Making it so that other people can distinguish between us is our first step towards independence. So it's simple - changing our appearance is enough, and it's faster that way. It's because that, until now, we've always thought it was because people are idiots... But, in fact, it was only because we made no effort to make people able to distinguish between us. So if such a simple answer can solve this, I'll do it any time. Kaoru, if you want, we can have separate rooms. We can even be designated separately at the Host Club--but even if we do that, it won't change the fact that '''we are twins'! I've been up all night thinking... and I remembered what Tono said before. And I thought about it. Kaoru, I think you're mistaken. Sure, until now, we may have lived our lives the wrong way... I depended on you, and then Haruhi came. The problem is that we didn't accept anyone. But doing this--it would kill our feelings. Forcing ourselves to live separate lives, is it really independence? Kaoru, we're twins. Isn't it an incredible gift? Normal people can only face their future alone... you and I can face it together. We aren't depending on each other. From now on, we'll influence each other... it would be good if we could stimulate each other. If we don't forget this, then for sure a future twice as fun as anyone else's awaits us! That's why we'll always stay together, even after this. Because we can't do otherwise. ...You didn't know that's why twins are born, right?"'' *''"Good God, is she in the running for 'brattiest princess ever'? Must've been spoiled rotten when she was growing up."'' *(To Kaoru) "Mommy's boy!" *"Now women ARE attracted to good-looking gay guys.. And a tension between friendship and love can work but.." *(About Honey)'' "Ah, he breathed his last. He gave up after three days."'' *''"Our mom put us in one of those dresses when we were little. We still get called her 'darling little girls' at our family reunions."'' *(To Kaoru) "Sex Pixie!" Trivia *In the manga and the anime, Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is represented by a single egg with two plant stalks coming out of it. Later, to represent their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the same egg. The flowers are exactly identical, save for their colouring, which makes them easy to distinguish. *His voice is slightly lower than Kaoru's. *Another way to tell them apart is whenever they were seen together, Hikaru is mostly on the right side and Kaoru's on the left (in the audience's view). *Ironically, he is often less mature than Kaoru, but shows that he is capable of being a mature older brother after the two make up their fight over Haruhi *He has a character song along with Kaoru named "Bokura No Love Style". *Opposite of his twin, Hikaru is the seme or pitcher twin. *Honey calls him "Hika-chan". *When upset with Kaoru, Hikaru turns to Mori-sempai for advice and companionship, whereas Kaoru is often seen turning to Honey-sempai. *He tosses and turns a lot when he sleeps, and for example, in episode 14, "The Battle in Karuizawa!", Kaoru wakes up on the floor and later complains to Hikaru because he pushed him out of bed. *In the manga, Hikaru dyes his hair an ash color in order for others to tell the twins apart. *In episode 20, when Hikaru and Kaoru were children, they wore dresses. This scene also takes place in the manga, the explanation being that their mother started to design child's clothing for girls and boys and used her children as models. *When the twins were younger, their mother used to dye their hair. Hikaru's hair was dyed with pink and Kaoru's was blue. Coincidentally, during their false fight, they dyed their hair of the same color as the ones when they were children. *His ringtone is the closing theme to the Ouran High School Host Club episodes. *Hikaru and Kaoru are 178cm tall (5'10"). *Hikaru shares his voice actor Todd Haberkorn with Italy from Hetalia Axis Powers, Death the Kid from Soul Eater, Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist, Lord Aleister Chamber (Viscount of Druitt) from Black Butler and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. *The Hitachiin Twins have the same birthday as the Kurusu Twins from Uta no Prince-Sama. Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters